YGO Character deaths
by Laurelio
Summary: All the character's cards are cursed, resulting in their strange, violent deaths. Just a random idea that occurred to me, and I asked other people to help me think of their deaths.
1. Kaiba Dies

_**Once upon a time all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters died. Their cards were cursed, because Britney Spears put a hex on them, for she was extremely jealous of all of them. Even Tea. I know… weird. So, yeah. Pretty much all of them are destined to die. =D  
**_

_**Seto Kaiba's death: 11:36AM  
Location: Parking structure**_

"Great…" Kaiba sighed as he got out of his car. He was late for a meeting with another gaming company; he was hoping to do business with them. His GPS system had failed him, and he was really pissed off. After 30 minutes of driving, he FINALLY found the place, and had parked his car in the company's parking structure.

Going over to the elevator, he looked around suspiciously. "Weird… I thought I heard something," He thought to himself. Shrugging and dismissing it as nonsense, he waited impatiently for the elevator door to open. Looking at his watch, the time read 11:35am.

"Damn elevator! If I don't hurry, I won't get the business!" He cursed to himself quietly. No sooner had he finished complaining, the elevator door opened slowly, but what was inside made him gasp, and try to turn and run.

An extremely large group of his fangirls had been inside, and seeing him made them scream. They immediately reached and grabbed him, pulling him inside the elevator, and closed the door. His screams could not be heard, for they were drowned out by theirs. "No!" He yelled. "Why?!" "Because we LOVE you!" They all chimed in. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! I NEVER HURT ANYONE!" (At this moment, hundreds of thousands of people stopped what they were doing for a moment, and all was quiet.) He screamed, as they began to feel him up.

Finally, the elevator reached Level 42. Door opening slowly, the fangirls quietly exited, with an extremely happy look on their faces. An innocent civilian, who was getting on the elevator, looked at them curiously. Stepping in, he was even more confused, because there was nothing on the ground but bits and pieces of a white jacket.


	2. Ryou and Bakura's Death

_(FINALLY got this chapter done! I was so distracted... but at least I finished it! And it's only 4:16am!)_

_**Ryo Bakura's/Bakura's Death: 3:46 P.M  
Location: Carnival Fun House**_

Ryou Bakura was enjoying a wonderful day at the carnival on a lovely sunny afternoon. The weather was pleasant, his Yami hadn't attempted to ruin his day at all by taking over his body and injuring him, and he was eating a cotton candy. Little did he know that these were all ingredients… for death.

Curiously looking around, Ryou wondered what he should do next to entertain himself. He had ridden the Ferris wheel, played some games, and even bravely rode the roller coaster. After a few moments of walking, he was standing in front of a funhouse. _"Well this looks entertaining!"_ He smiled to himself, and walked inside.

The entrance of the funhouse was dimly lit, but what he saw was a colorful array of interesting shaped lights on the walls and ceiling. Glad he decided to go inside, Ryou continued to wander through the maze. Soon enough, he reached the mirrors, and his millennium ring started to glow. Sighing with disappointment as it happened, his Yami took over. "Dammit… I was almost done with my cotton candy!" Ryou growled quietly, right before the transformation completed.

Bakura was glad to take over, and smirked because it was always so easily done. The smirk didn't last long though, because he was confused as to where he was. Looking around, he wondered why his Hikari had been inside such a place. Had he gotten lost? Not a big issue, he would easily get out.

Before making his way out, Bakura stared in horror at the image in front of him. There he was, in the mirror, but he was incredibly FAT. Not just the stomach area or anything, but every part of his host's body was fat. This upset Bakura deeply, because how the fuck was he going to intimidate his rivals looking like THIS?! He wouldn't have it. He simply wouldn't have it. Looking down at his right hand, he saw that Ryou was almost finished eating a cotton candy…

How could Ryou DO this to him?! Sure he treated him terribly, haunted his every thought, got him injured on several occasions and always took over his body during meals, but THIS was a new low! Ryou KNEW how important appearance was to Bakura. Throwing down the cotton candy, Bakura gasped, "I bet THIS was the cause of all the grief! IT'S PURE SUGAR!"

All these thoughts of horror and betrayal rushed through his mind as he continued to stare at his reflection. "How was he able to do this so FAST?! HOW MANY OF THOSE THINGS DID HE EAT?!" Bakura yelled aloud, getting angrier with every passing second.

No longer able to stand the torture that was before him, Bakura smashed the mirror as hard as he could with his fists. Try as he might, his efforts were in vain. "I will vanquish this damned image, even if it KILLS me!" HE screamed, still pounding on it.

Ironically enough, he would get his wish. The mirror started to crack, and noticing this, Bakura continued to try to break it further. After a moment of doing so, he slowly stopped, only because he then realized… the mirror was just an illusion. He wasn't fat at all! "_Well that was embarrassing, I should have known better_," He thought to himself with a slight chuckle, and started to turn around to exit the maze. "_And to think I was so worked up over_-"

Suddenly without warning, the mirror shattered pieces of sharp glass that flew towards him, cutting his arms, legs, chest, and stomach. He immediately screamed at the abrupt pain he was feeling, but that was quickly silenced when a huge piece of glass slit his throat. Bakura was no more, and neither was Ryou.

Ryou never did get to finish his cotton candy…

_  
(Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. I will make another chapter as soon as i decide who dies next!)_


End file.
